a brand new love
by shoesr4losers
Summary: kagome once again witnesses kikyo and inuyasha...only this time it was different, heart broken and afraid she heads back to her own time finished
1. a brand new love prolouge

I do not own them  
  
reviews make me happy a lot so if you could find it in your self to review it would make my day!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
I woke to the sound of footsteps and the sight of inuyasha's back disappearing into the darkness. I sighed, not again. I am so sick of this I wish she'd just leave us alone. I got up to follow him, knowing that he'd be so focused on her he wouldn't notice me. Of course... I came to a clearing lit by kikyo's dead souls... those poor girls. I settled behind a bush and listened. Kikyo stole a glance in my direction knowing I was there. She was sitting in a tree, not far from the god tree. Her hair was down and she had a small smirk on her face. Something was going on....  
  
"Inuyasha, you know you owe me your life, only then will my soul find rest." kikyo said, smiling at the knowledge that I could hear her every word, and see her every action. Inuyasha looked down I could feel the love between them. I know I'll never match kikyo's sacrifice for him, but now it seems her love is bitterness towards him, her ruling him due to his debt.  
  
"I know kikyo, I'll do anything for you." his words stung my heart, and I gasped. A dull aching was settling in my chest... oh Inuyasha, please don't let her take you from me...  
  
"Inuyasha are you sincere about you promise?" she demanded. That cold hearted bitch. He looked up hurt filling his eyes.  
  
"I'd never lie to you."  
  
"If this is so, inuyasha, I ask you to do one thing before we can be together forever. I need you to kill kagome. I wish to have my soul back. I'll help you find the shards, and we can be together forever." I eyes opened wide and brimmed with tears. He won't agree he can't. I felt a wave of power wash over me, not sure what it was but it was coming from kikyo. I paid it no attention though, I was focused on inuyasha's face. His eyes where glazed over as though he was thinking really hard.

"Kagome..." I heard inuyasha whisper. I could hear the pain in his voice. I couldn't begin to place myself in his place. I mean his love is asking him to kill me. I'm not sure how he feels about me, but I think he likes me at least..."I'll do anything for you kikyo." he said. The tears fell. I felt like my heart had shattered like glass and the shard where tearing up my insides... oh inuyasha how could you?I stood and ran away not wanting to hear another thing. My heart broke into a million pieces. I can't I won't come back. He hates me He hates me. Was rushing through my mind. I grabbed my backpack and began shoving things in it. I heard running footsteps behind me as I slung it over my shoulder. I turned to see inuyasha running towards me.  
  
"Kagome" he said pain filled his voice. "I'm sorry. I have to I owe her a life." he made to move towards me. I screamed, awaking the others. "Don't make this harder" he said bringing up a claw. I screamed again and ran, sango running after me.  
  
"I'm sorry sango, I'm not coming back," I gasped, still running. I vaulted the side of the bone eaters well and fell in to the abyss. 

review!!


	2. a brand new love chapter 1

**The desperate eyes are closed, maybe it goes away...**

I woke restless in the night. There was a familiar shadow in the corner. "Inuyasha" I mumbled. He came foreword fire in his eyes.

"Kagome" he said raising a claw.

"No!" I rolled and grabbed an arrow, stabbing his hand. He grimaced as the light filled the room; it made an inch with circle in his hand. He growled and jumped out the window.

"WENCH" I heard his scream as he ran to the well.

Why why why why!! My mind screamed and I lay back down crying my self-back to sleep. He will not return I know that much, at least not tonight.

**Please rest tomorrow, and bring a satisfied day.....**

I was a nervous reck the next day at school. It was so bad that even my group was whispering about me behind my back, adding to my burdened heart. I walked out of school after 3rd period, after I found that there was no one willing to talk to me. I walked home, and sat on my bed, crying my eyes out. Why me? Kikyo why would you bring this on me. I hate you; I wish you would go back to hell.

I walked over to the sacred tree and looked at the mark of where inuyasha was pinned there remained to this day. Seeing it filled me with an anger how many more lives will you rune kikyo? How many? I collapsed and fell to my knees crying. I need sango and shippo I thought I need her. She's been with me the whole time.

I ran back to my room and grabbed my arrows and bow. I ran back to the well and jumped through. I landed on the other side and climbed out. I looked at the sight that surrounded me. There where my friends badly wounded, and shippo, poor shippo, was dead his head was severed, and his eyes where glazed over with death. Tears where falling down my face freely.

I ran to sango and miroku, tangled in each other's arms. And cried harder. The where both still breathing, but only sango was conscious. Crying softly in to miroku's chest. I walked over. "Sango, sango" I called she turned to me.

"please miroku needs help." she mumbled.

**The desperate urge of love that's worth, burning for...**

"Ok sango help me we'll pick him up and bring him to my time its safe there ok?" I said. She nodded and moved. Miroku moaned, and rolled over. "Ok come on help Me." we picked him up and moved him over to the well.

"Going somewhere kagome?" I heard his voice laced with evil. I said the first thing that came to mind

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" I screamed over and over. Sango and me hugged miroku between us and jumped in the well. We landed on the other side and some how managed to drag miroku out.

"Miroku I need you to put a ward on the well hurry" I said to the semi conscious form in sango's arms

"Uugghh" he said as he moved to reach the stack. He slapped three on and mumbled something. The well glowed blue and returned to normal.

"Ok I'll try to heal him using my miko powers" I explained gently taking miroku from sango's arms. I held him tight and began whispering under my breath. A slight blue light radiated from his body as his wounds began to heal. I stayed like that for about an hour and a half, until he finally moved and opened his eyes.

"Sango" he whispered it worked I smiled and released him so he could move into sango's waiting arms. And looked as the two shared their first kiss.

**Surely, it is that one, comforting, Love to give you more...**

I brought them into the house and collapsed on the couch, I fell asleep. The last thing I saw before drifting off was sango in miroku's arms, crying.


	3. a brand new love chapter 2

I woke up, my skin feeling dry from the tears I had cried the night before. I felt my pillow noting that it was still wet. Looking at the clock, I realized it was still early. I got into the shower and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water running down my back and arms. I shampooed my hair, and put conditioner in it. I was the flow that shippo had picked for me the week before, its brilliant white still shining off it, it was beginning to take root in the water. Odd I though it would die but I guess it's living on will be fine. I sighed and rinsed the conditioner out of my hair, and began to wash my self off. I grabbed a school uniform out of my closet and pulled a long white hair off it. "Oh inuyasha...how could you do this to me?" all over again the tears began to fall again. I flopped down on my bed and began beating it with my fists. "Why why why why why!!!" I screamed in to my pillow. I rolled on to my back, tears still running down my face and I stared at me ceiling, remembering times when I had been hurt and he'd do anything to help me, remembering how jealous he got when kouga was around.... Thinking of the time that narku captured kikyo and he fell victim to naraku's cures. I made it to kikyo alone and she tried to kill me, I remembered inuyasha finding me later and how it seems like he wanted to kill her, all because of me. The night she took our jewel shards. I closed my eyes remembering how it felt to be in his arms, so happy and safe, so right.... I feel like I'm dieing with out you inuyasha...Maybe I am... I rolled back over and mumbled in to my pillow about how I couldn't go on with out him. I need to go back... I have to, I won't abandon him, just as he wouldn't abandon me as I had an arrow aimed at his heart, I remembered the defeat of minomaru so well, it was the first time that inuyasha had hinted that he may love me. Those words kept me going for the longest time, even after kaede's death, and after kouga found his downfall, "I'm not leaving without you kagome..," "I need you here with me kagome, haven't you figured that out yet?" I need you with me too inuyasha I thought I got up and got dressed. I'm coming inuyasha. Be ready. I though determined. I grabbed my bow and arrows and ran from the house.

**And this thought could be what begins...**

I was standing at the base of the god tree I was scared, but nearly as much as I was determined, I will take my inuyasha back. He will be mine. "INUYASHA" I screamed at the top of my lungs, sending out a wave of my powers at the same time, "INUYAHSA" I screamed again, repeating the power wave. I heard a laugh coming from above me. Inuyasha jumped from the branches of the god tree.

"I see you've come to accept your fate" he said in a steely calm voice. This isn't inuyasha I thought. He loved me, I know he did he wouldn't try to kill me. I looked him square in the eye there was something there. Fear. I knew it.

"Inuyasha" I said, "I want to talk to you. You can kill me afterwards I swear, just right now let me talk to you." The words sounded bizarre in my own ears.

**The brand new tangled web you're spinning...**

"ok" he settled down. I walked over to him and sat down close to him. We where facing the god tree. He looked at me oddly as I laid my hand on his.

"inuyasha look at me." I demanded. "Inuyasha..." I drifted off, not sure what to say. "do you remember.." I started off my voice wavering ...please, please come back to me... "do you remember when we first me, right here in this spot?" I looked at him. He nodded. " do you remember when minomaru had me under his spell, and you told me you'd never run with out me?" I looked in to his eyes. They where glistening with tears. He turned away.

"no kagome I don't"

**Anyone can be you're brand new love...**

"but you do inuyasha you're crying. Do you remember when kikyo trapped me in my own time and we where still connected by the sacred tree? Do you remember?" my voice was raising in volume, my last words where a harsh yell. "do you remember what you said inuyasha? I know you do I know this isn't you, I know kikyo has control over you and..." I lowered my voice. He was looking at me again. Kikyo had control of his body but not his soul. The eyes where the window to the soul, and they where the one thing kikyo couldn't thouch in him his soul. "...I know I love you inuyasha. I love you" I said tears falling from my eyes, running down my cheeks. I felt a wave of spiritual power wash off him.

**any time the force can be broken...**

"kagome..." he said I felt the last wave of power seep from him. "do you remember that time when I we first kissed?" he said as he gently took my hand in his lacing the fingers. We where both crying now and our lips met. He broke the kiss. "I remember it, and I will always treasure it." He looked straight in to my eyes. I felt my body grow warm in his arms. "I love you too" he said "thank you kagome, you where always by my side."

**To tear your bitter world to be open...**

"oh inuyasha" I said almost at a loss for words..."don't you know, I'm not whole when I'm not by your side?" I said my eyes filling with tears. Our lips met again.

"kagome" he said his eyes glazed over with sadness..."kagome I killed shippo." He said I could feel the sadness, the guilt, the shame in his heart.

"no inuyasha, kikyo killed shippo, he's at home now," I said tears running down my face, "he's at home now with his family...with his mom, his dad, kaede and kouga, they're all together looking on us."

Oh Inuyasha I thought as our lips met again. "I love you" we said at the same time. And we both blushed.

**Anyone can be your brand new love...**


	4. author note cough cough i'm an idiot cou...

Hummm I fixed the story sorry about me being a dumb ass and messing it up well now that I got the prologue up and in the right place, it should make more sense!! Thanks for reviewing ii love you!!


End file.
